


To be an Adult

by butatokki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butatokki/pseuds/butatokki
Summary: All it takes is one impulsive moment to change everything.





	To be an Adult

So the idea of this one shot came to me after I had a lot of sex (tmi I know) anyways it’s just a Drabble. So enjoy !  
:  
:  
::::  
“Because apparently I’m an adult now” it was almost 7 p.m. on a Thursday night and Clarke Griffin was standing outside her apartment, phone pressed to her left ear, blonde curly hair tied in the messiest bun this side of Arkadi County. Her hands were frantically searching her overly large ‘woman’s purse’ for her apartment keys. She still remembered when Harper(like her sister but not) handed the large bag to her telling her to get rid of her small cat shaped purse because it was time to grow up. 

She hated the damn thing it was huge and she lost everything in it! It wasn’t even cool like a Mary Poppins bag or a Cromwell witch’s bag no, no this huge black monstrosity of a purse did not produce all sorts of wonders from its depths instead it swallowed everything and made it near damn impossible to find things. 

“I mean what does that even mean? Being an adult? What’s the standard?” She continued on the phone, brows furrowed in frustration. “I mean I can still be- fricking hell!” She finally gave in and snapped.”I can’t find my keys in this frick frack of a purse”

“I’m pretty sure being an adult gives you the right to say Fuck.” At the voice that came from behind her Clarke froze, slowly she turned to look at her front door neighbor. Black hair in a whirl of curls, he was impossibly taller than her and angled so handsomely against the frame of his doorway, arms crossed showing off his perfect arms and chest through his cotton burgundy shirt. He was in sweats and was actually not wearing any shoes. 

She hated him, or at least that’s what she desperately tried to convince herself. She scowled at him, not particularly amused by him. She vaguely noted that the sweats were made from a material that left very little imagination to the mind and Clarke had to find all the inner strength inside her to not stare at his package. So instead she tried focusing on his annoyingly well freckled face. 

“Blake.” She said his last name with little interest to his person and turned back around. In her ear she heard laughter. On the other end of the phone call was her best friend, the girl who knew her like an open book Raven Reyes.

“Is that Bellamy? I bet you’re blushing” Raven sang from her end of the phone which made Clarke’s frown settle much deeper on her lips.

“I’m not” She dead panned. 

“Not an adult?” Bellamy said as she continued to ignore him digging around her purse for her forsaken keys. “I could have told you that. What was it you decided to buy three days ago? CapriSun?” Finding her keys she quickly opened the door and turned to look at him.

“The best part of making my own money is not having to ask my mother to buy me juice! And it’s conveniently packaged!” She shot back angry that he would mock her life choices but the smirk on his lips told her how much he was enjoying teasing her.

“You’re still a kid Clarke.” He said unmoving from his place against his door frame.

“Yeah well at least I fuck like an adult.” And with that she slammed the door to her apartment. Raven was laughing actually she was choking on air and probably crying on her end of the phone. “Shut up!” Clarke bit but her friend continued to laugh.

“You-Ahahaha!” Raven was trying to breathe “I love you so much.” She could actually picture Raven wiping her tears. “Smooth Griffin, real smooth.” 

“Shut up!” Clarke could already feel mortification coursing through her. Why had she said that, of all the things that had to leave her mouth why had it been that?! She made a small strangled whining sound before making her way toward her bedroom. “I can’t believe I even said that!”

“You should get it over with already and fuck him” Clarke groaned further at Raven’s suggestion. 

“No.” Sighing Clarke sat on her bed “No, I’ve done great vehemently disliking him for four years. I’m going to continue dislike him.” 

“You only dislike him because you’re severely sexually attracted to him” Raven chimed making Clarke glare at her phone. “If I remember correctly the first day you met him you were so sexually attracted to him you felt like you cheated on Finn… little did we know” the irony wasn’t missed on Clarke. While Raven was Clarke’s closest and best friend, there was a time when they were dating the same asshole. 

“I mean I had just had sex with Finn! How do you think I felt seeing this Adonis god like creature walk into the building and make me feel like I wanted to jump his bones! My woman parts were still throbbing from the sex!” 

“Too much info, not like Finn was the best sex ever anyways” It has taken a while for them to be able to talk about their own respective relationships with Finn without tiptoeing around each other. “Besides you’ve been pinning after him since the moment you laid eyes on him, isn’t it about time you got laid by him”

“I don’t want to have sex with him” oh what a bitter and bold lie she had just told her friend.

“I distinctly remember you once telling me you had a dream where you had a threesom with him and Lexa” at the mention of her ex girlfriend Clarke rubbed her face. That had ended so badly. Her supposed love of her life had left her for a girl named Costia. That had been painful and just a tad bit traumatizing.

“I’m hanging up.” She didn’t want to listen to anymore reasoning “I love you. Bye” though acting dry both women knew she in fact really meant the I Love You. 

“I love you too!!” Raven’s voice still held the mockery and laughter but she didn’t fight her friend as she pressed the red button on her IPhone. The moment Clarke ended the call she sighed, quiet loudly actually and fell back onto her mattress. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole. 

She thought back to that day four years ago. Clarke had just literally finished having sex with Finn, this was of course before she found out about Raven. She had gotten dressed because they were both hungry and decided to cross the street to Polis, a diner that was just on the other side of her apartment building. She didn’t even have underwear on but as she got off the elevator she bumped into a stranger who had been carrying three boxes. Of course the accidental bump knocked her on her butt. 

His voice was the first thing she heard and it literally rocked her how just the deep vibrato of his voice had sent literal chills down her spine, when she looked up to see him and caught sight of his painstakingly chiseled face and large brown eyes she felt the air leave her lungs. Her mouth had gone dry and when he bent down to help her, the feel of his large hands against her bare shoulders had made her inhale so sharply he thought she was in pain. 

The sheer attraction she felt for him so floored her, that it instantly pissed her off that she wanted him to drag her into the nearest corner and fuck her senseless. Yanking herself out of his arms she said the first thing that came out of her mouth.

“Watch where you’re going dumbass” it had shocked them both but he was quick to respond.

“Look I'm sorry you don’t have to be a bitch about it”

At his comment thus began their endless streak of insults and comebacks to each other. Finding out he lived across from her did nothing to help her. He’s been one hell of an annoyingly attractive constant in her life these past four years. 

Groaning she sat back up. Maybe she needed to masturbate or something because she already felt hot and bothered and that was just from looking at him stand at his doorway. Standing up she unbuttoned her jeans and slid out of them. She honestly didn’t want to think about Bellamy Blake, History Professor extraordinaire. Seriously the man was like the walking epitome of perfection. That fateful meeting at the elevator had happened when she had just turned twenty-four and had decided she didn’t want to be a doctor anymore, six years of med school had been more than enough.

She had already finished her undergraduates and was half way through medical school when she decided enough was enough, although she did enjoy helping people she didn’t want to be a doctor like her mother (who by the way had a cow when she dropped out) she had always felt like an artist and so she went back to get her degree in art. 

Recently her paintings had started garnering a lot of interest on social media and a few of her works had generated quite the sum. Actually that first check had made her choke on her water from the amount it had written on it. Technically she had money to move out and get her own place, an actual house of her own that wasn’t paid by her father or mother. A place that was bigger than her small apartment (though mind you the apartment building was on the high class end of Arcadia so it’s not like she lived in a shabby building) and yet…

Her mind was still on Bellamy as she made her way to her kitchen and pulled out some strawberries and Nutella. She had taken off her bra and was in just her blouse (button down baby blue, linen beauty) and underwear. Thought of how when she first laid eyes on him all those years ago she had wanted to paint him, naked. 

In the four years that followed that particular desire hadn’t changed if anything it had gotten stronger and stronger over time. Bellamy was a beautiful man, heck she knew from first hand experience that he brought quite a few conquests home often (she was jealous, not denying that) so it was only natural that she would want to capture his perfection on canvas. Maybe she felt for Bellamy what Leonardo Da Vinci had felt for the lady of the Mona Lisa. 

Or maybe she just wanted to fuck him. 

It’s weird because it’s not like they didn’t interact outside of the apartment. Almost immediately after he moved in Clarke’s discovered that Harper’s (her sister like friend) boyfriend Monty’s best friend Jasper’s girlfriend Maya was Bellamy sister’s Octavia’s best friend Emori’s roommate, whose boyfriend was Clarke’s friend from Medical school Jackson’s boyfriend Miller’s (Raven’s step brother) roommate Murphy. 

And if that isn’t some weird twist of fate (and a hell of a tongue twister) she didn’t know what was. They had all ended up in a rooftop party on Murphy’s apartment building and Clarke had been hit with the reality of just how close they were despite how much she had tried to avoid him in the weeks that followed their initial introduction. 

After that someway or another they found themselves in the same functions and events and they formed a weird comradery. They tolerated each other but were constantly at each other’s throats, in his case because his first impression of her sucked and in her case… she just wanted to pretend like she wasn’t wet whenever she was in close proximity to him.

What really sucked was that she knew he was an incredible guy. In more than one occasion he had extended his hand to help her and she had taken it. Their relationship was weird and complicated and she wished it was anything but. Maybe she could call for a truce of some kind, something that could level the playing field maybe push them in the direction of a possible romantic relationship.

Romantic relationship… is that what she wanted? Clarke knew she had some kind of strong feelings for him for some time now. She respected him even if she didn’t show him, she was part of his life enough to know he was a good son and and increíble brother. She knew he loved his job and that he was the kind of guy who would  
do anything for his family.

His poison of choice was Whiskey on the rocks, his favorite food was Sirloin medium well, he liked coffee ice cream, he was allergic to peanuts and he always, always forgot his glasses were on top of his head. He had a scar on his lip from an ice skating incident with Octavia when they were younger and he had a fear of spiders that was brought on from a time he had gotten lost as a child. He loved Roman history and spent a good part of his internship in Italy writing a thesis about the fall and rise of the Roman Empire. 

Okay, so maybe she knew more about him than she let on. It was all little things she had learned and stored in the back of her mind over the last four years, truth was she realized a few months ago she was probably in love with him. But she couldn’t just waltz up to him after so many years of keeping him at arm's length and be all like “Bellamy Blake, I’m in love with you” nope rational people knew they had to figure out a way to start an actual friendship of some kind first… right ? 

She was probably standing at her kitchen counter lost in thought for a while because the knock on her door actually startled her. Turning to look at the clock she found it read 8:30 pm. Damn, she had been staring into space for a little too long. Dipping another strawberry (which she had been eating while thinking) into the Nutella jar, she made her way over to the door and opened it. Probably should have looked through the peephole first, or put some pants on but it was too late to apologize now, she was already opening the door, strawberry in her mouth and staring at Bellamy’s face. 

There was a paused, tense silence that followed the opening of the door. Neither of them spoke for like a good ten seconds before Clarke’s brain finally started to function. She was actually aware that her shirt was pretty much see through and she was in cute lace white underwear referred to as boy shorts. 

“What do you want?” She tried to sound angry, already feeling herself getting turned on. She prayed to god her nipples wouldn’t get hard because she knew they would look like tiny antennas through her blouse. 

“Juice,” was all he said as he moved past her into her apartment and towards her kitchen. Remember when Clarke said he had helped her out before? Yeah that meant he had comforted her through both Finn and Lexa. How, was still a mystery to her but this was not his first venture into her small apartment.

“Excuse me!” She followed him, the door closing nicely behind her. “Hey that’s my Capri!” She argued as she watched him pull a juice from her fridge. 

“Noted” she moved to take it out of his hand but he was considerably taller so he just put it out of her reach, she was so close to him that she could smell the soap right off him. 

“I thought CapriSun was for children” she bit back, still trying her hardest to reach for it, she was almost completely pressed against him. She stopped to look up at him blue eyes clashing with deep brown.

“Yep.” His stupid beautiful grin appeared again.

“Then why are you here? What do you want Blake.” She bit her lip as her eyes darted to his mouth. She should move away from him.

“Truthfully I wanted to confirm something for myself” his voice was deep and it sent chills down her spine. His hand dropped and put the CapriSun on the counter. Was it her or had the atmosphere suddenly changed around them. 

“What?” She should move away, she should put as much distance between them as possible but god help her at this moment she couldn’t. “How much of a child I am?” She shot back at him. 

“No I already know that” he took a step closer to her and instinctively she moved back. Clarke felt her breath hitch as he cornered her against her own fridge, heart hammering in her chest. Her hand shot up and landed on his chest, her fingers spread out feeling his toned chest beneath his shirt.

“What?” The room was suddenly very hot and he was very, very close. If this was a dream she was going to be so incredibly pissed when she woke up. “What is it you want?” 

“Truthfully?” One of his hands found the back of her neck and forcefully dragged her forward. “You.” She opened her mouth to speak but she found his mouth crashing against her own and any and all coherent thought left her. He tasted bitter, like the whiskey he loved so much and she wondered why he has been drinking before coming to see her. He caught her lower lip as her mouth opened in a small gasp and he sucked on it, pulled on it softly and pulled her closer to him.

This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening but damn her to all levels of hell it was delicious and if this was in fact happening she’d let herself burn for him. The hand that had rested on his chest was now fisted into his shirt and pulling him closer to her. He was a mixture of aggressive and gentle and it was driving her nuts. His tongue was tangy as she loved the taste of him, how it perfectly dominated her own tongue and drove her further into insanity.

Instantly she felt the rush of heat that began to pool between her legs and the drive to have him inside her was ignited. She needed more than a kiss, needed more than the feel of him through his clothes. She wanted his hands on her, his mouth tracing every inch of her, his body moving with hers. When finally their lips parted, she felt her lips quiver from the intensity of what just happened. 

“Bellamy…” she whispered his name as she finally opened her eyes to find him staring at her. His hand fell from her neck to her leg, as if knowing what he wanted to do she helped him pick her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was hard and it surprised her when he crushed their bodies together. 

“You shouldn’t have said that,” he said, moving towards her living space, somehow Clarke knew he was talking about her comment earlier. “Shouldn’t have put the thought in my head.” He sat them down on her couch, with her straddling him. His mouth found her neck, his hands working on the button of her blouse. Her head was swimming, his mouth on her neck was wonderful. A very audible gasp left her mouth the second she felt his hands on her breasts. 

“God-” she couldn’t even protest against him as if she was in some kind of spell that he had put her under, her hand fisted into his hair and she yanked his face towards her. Urgently she kissed him, pressing her breast harder against his hands, hips grinding against his erection. She wanted him. Now. 

“Eager aren’t you?” His grin pissed her off as they pulled away from the kiss. “You want this?” His hand found its way inside her underwear and down to her center. “Shit,” he breathed as his finger began to play with her entrance, Clarke hissed at the contact. It was… jesus it was fucking amazing. “You’re so wet. Is that for me?” His mouth was on her neck again as his index found her folds and plunged in. 

A low, animalistic moan left her as he started thrusting in and out. His own breathing was labored against her neck when the second finger was interested she cried out. “Shit” she whimpered as she sunk deeper into his fingers. His index played with her clit and she could feel the pressure building at the base of her stomach. “Oh fuck.” 

“Now you say it” he laughed against her neck, making her snap out of her stupor. He was teasing her again, yanking on his hair so she could see his eyes she huffed. 

“Take your fucking pants off.” She ordered, it must of felt like a challenge to him because suddenly he was all business. His finger left her and he dragged her underwear off and pushed her on the couch except he didn’t move to take his sweats off. Instead she found his face between her legs and his mouth on her pussy lapping away at her. “Holy fuck-“ she gasped, his free hand kept her hips down the other was thrusting a finger in and out of her. 

The sensation was too much, too good, too surreal. Briefly she wondered if she was still on her kitchen counter imagining all of this. Was she daydreaming right now? She didn’t know she could be so vivid and make his mouth feel so damn good. She cried out as he hit a nerve of pleasure which only encouraged him to continue. Her toes were curling and she felt the orgasm approaching, so did he because his sucking on her harder and pumping his fingers faster. She couldn’t be dreaming, this was too intense. Her orgasm hit her so violently she felt the need to lean forward and he pushed her back towards the couch. 

“Fuck!” She shouted as he continued to eat her out despite her orgasm, her screams were loud and he was plunging her further and further into the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced “I can’t- oh god! Fuck Bellamy!” She cried as the second orgasm crashed over her, harder and more violent than the first. He drank her up, savored her before he lifted his face from between her legs. Licking his lips he watched her slump against the couch, physically incapable of moving for the moment. 

She watched as he removed his shirt and pulled his sweats down. Eyes growing wide as she took in the size of him. He was very well endowed and standing at attention. He moved towards her, grabbing her arms and placing them around his neck. 

“Grab on,” he said softly. She was spent and still riding on the pleasure his mouth had given her but she did as she was told. He lifted her the off the couch and pushed into her while she was in his arms. She gasped as he entered her, stretching her out but it was rather easy from how wet she was. “You’re so tight.” He lifted her up and brought her down onto his dick again. “Shit you feel good.” He said, his slow movements became faster as he moved her up and down on his dick, he stood perfectly straight as if he was lifting weights. 

It was amazing, Finn had never had the strength to do this and that was simply out of the question with Lexa. This was on a whole other playing field she didn’t even know existed. Each time his slammed her down harder and faster against his dick, opening her and filling her up deeper each time. 

“Bed,” she cried as he shoved into her again. “Bellamy the bed.” She pleaded and he stopped so he could carry her to her bed room, still inside her. “How strong are you?” She huffed and he chuckled, bending down she kissed him as he made it to the foot of her bed. 

“Pretty strong,” His began to rock her again, slowly, torturously. “Why did you want the bed Princess.” His voice was strained.

“In case I let go.” She confessed “you feel too good, I’m losing strength.” She felt him move on to the bed and lay her down. 

“I wouldn’t have dropped you.” He kissed her, with her back on the mattress he began pushing into her faster. “But this is good too.” She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him deeper inside her. His thrusts were coming harder and harder, more frantic and faster, but then he stopped, breathing all in a huff. 

“Don’t stop” she whined, greedy for release. She felt his mouth on her chin and she looked at him. His hair was sticking to his face. 

“I have to,” he whispered, mouth tracing her face. “I don’t want to cum yet.” He said before he started again, slowly as if stretching it out. “I want to stay inside you as long as possible” he said capturing her mouth, his hips lazily pushed in and out of her, building and dropping her release driving her crazy. 

“Bellamy,” he grinned against her mouth as she gasped his name. “Please.” His thrusts were still slow yet he flipped them so that she was on top. The position gave her more control and she began to ride him, hips moving quickly and rotating as she began bouncing above him. Her mouth opening in pleasure. 

“Shit Clarke,” hearing her name excited her and she moved faster, hands pressed on his chest as she buried him deeper inside her. He stopped her again, her small desperate whine made him grin again. “You want me to cum?” 

“I don’t fucking care I just want to fuck you,” she replied moving slowly, he was throbbing inside her. Flipping them again so he as on top of her, Bellamy looked down at her. 

“I didn’t realize you had such a dirty mouth” he teased kissing her again, his movements lazy. “Tell me how it feels.” She looked into his eyes, looked into those beautiful brown eyes. 

“It feels delicious” she said, her hand snaking up behind his neck, “you feel so good, so damn amazing” she pulled him down and kissed him languidly, sucking on his lower lip and dancing with his tongue. His movements picked up pace then, suddenly he was thrusting into her like her had somewhere he needed to be, pounding into her feverishly until she felt that pressure build up and she was jumping from the precipice of her pleasure, he came after her. A loud grunt leaving his mouth as he pulled out of her and came all over her stomach. 

It took Clarke a few shuddering breaths before she managed to realize he wasn’t wearing a condom and she wasn’t exactly on birth control. “Shit” she whispered as he rolled off of her. 

“You’re okay,” he said, somehow sensing where her head was going. “I didn’t cum inside you” he assured as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Pre-cum is a thing Blake” she reason and he chuckled. She turned to look at him for a moment before she asked. “Why?” He turned to look at her. “Why did you do this?”

“I wanted too.” 

“Why now?” She felt confused, pleased and so very much confused. 

“You put the idea in my head.” He said, “you can’t say things like that and close the door. My imagination was going wild I had to confirm for myself, if you fucked like an adult or not.” 

“Oh,” she should have known it wasn’t some kind of romantic Epiphany on his end. “Well do I?” She tried not to feel hurt.

“You do.” He watched her silently before speaking again “honestly that’s an excuse” he watched as her eyes look into his “an excuse to get into bed with you. I’ve been trying to find one for four years if I’m really honest.” 

“What?” Was she hearing him right?

“That day near the elevator,” he began tucking a stray hair behind her ear “I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.” His thumb gently caressed her face. “I wanted to eat you right up.” 

“You just did,” she grinned and he chuckled. She moved closer to him to that her upper body was laying on his chest as he played with her hair. 

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to do that” he sounded satisfied “Clarke, this isn’t a one time thing” he said suddenly and she felt her heart jump. “I’m going to continue to fuck you, regularly at that.” His other hand reach out to gently touch her face “sometime I’ll make love to you.”

“What is even happening?” Clarke laughed as she hid her face against his chest for a moment. This was a very cruel dream. She didn’t ever want to wake up, it wasn’t fair. 

“I’m being serious Princess” he lifted her face so she could see him.

“But you don’t even like me” she felt the tears before they fell. 

“Clarke, I think I’ve been in love with you since I saw you punch Finn in the face at the entrance of the apartment building four years ago.” He confessed “it was a hell of a hit”

“It was,” Clarke said, the tears were falling. 

“I couldn’t find the timing to tell you, then I missed it and there was Lexa. I kept building up my courage to tell you and talking myself down. I was scared you’d reject me”

“You didn’t have a problem just now,” 

“No,” he laughed “but then I had two strong motivating factors.” 

“Which were?” She asked curiously.

“Whiskey,” he began “and a phone call from your friendly neighborhood Raven telling me I should knock on your door and kiss you senseless because she was tired of watching us tiptoe around each other” Clarke’s mouth fell open in shock “she’s under the impression you’re in love with me” 

“I’m going to kill her…” Clarke huffed as she wondered how soon after hanging up on her, had her friend called Bellamy. 

“Are you?” She turned to him confused “in love with me?” Clarke bit her lower lip as she stared at him. Whatever happened to rational people began as friends?

“Yes.” The hell with reason, she didn’t want to dance around it anymore. “I am in love with you Bellamy” she said confidently. “You’re arrogant and annoyingly stubborn, I hate how you blast your dumb music loudly and how you walk around barefoot all over the damn apartment building and yet ….” she traced his face gently “I love you” 

“Good” he kissed her. “I’m not gonna stop walking around barefoot.” He heard her groan and he laughed hugging her, loving the feel of her bare skin against his. Later much, much later she would have to remember to thank Raven for playing Cupid. After that night her life changed in so many ways that she couldn’t believe it. 

Maybe being an adult was really just knowing when to take the initiative towards happiness and she was glad that Bellamy was such a adult because otherwise they wouldn’t be living out their love story. 

:  
:  
:::::::::  
I know it’s cheesy but I don’t care! Enjoy it’s bad and it’s been like 82 years since I’ve written anything! But if you did like it and you have a prompt idea throw them my way I’ll find time to write something!!! 

TwistedPrefence


End file.
